


Going For His Guide

by JKlog



Series: A Year [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 645 - elsewhere.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689265
Kudos: 12





	Going For His Guide

Challenge 645 – elsewhere

Title: Going for his guide.

Author: JKlog

Category: slash

Word count: 1700

A/N: This is a sequel to “A year”. You can read it here: <https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1127460.html>

Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta reading.

Jim left his leave of absence request form on the Captain’s in tray. Simon hadn’t arrived at his office yet, so Jim returned to his desk to wait for his arrival. Surely, there would be a big argument about his request, but he couldn’t be any longer without his guide. Jim decided to go to Peru and try to persuade Blair to come back to Cascade.

When he was alone at the loft, he’d rather be elsewhere. More precisely, he’d rather be in Peru, by his guide’s side. A month had gone by, and he couldn’t stand the loneliness any longer. Although Simon had tried to keep him company, it wasn’t the same. He craved his guide’s proximity.

Besides, he had started to have problems with his senses. Megan was a great alternative guide, but she wasn’t a guide in the true sense of the word. So, Jim began to use his senses less. However, he was prone to little zone-outs that lasted very few seconds, and that scared him. He was afraid that something like that might happen when he was driving. That would be very dangerous.

Finally, Simon arrived. He went into his office, and surely, a few minutes after he put his coffee maker to work, he bellowed.

“Ellison! To my office, now!”

Jim went into the Captain’s office, and stood in front of his desk.

“Two months! Are you crazy?”

“I need to make a long trip. I’m tired and need to travel a little.”

“Cut the bullshit, Ellison! Are you going to Peru?”

Jim was silent for a moment. He couldn’t lie to his boss. Besides, Simon, as his friend, knew he missed Blair a lot.

“Yes, sir. I need to go look for Sandburg and bring him back.”

Simon’s facial expression softened.

“You can’t stand being without him, can you?”

Jim lowered his head.

“No, sir.”

Simon entwined the fingers of his hands over his desk. He was pensive for a few moments.

“Jim, I can’t give you two months. You can have a month off, as long as I can distribute your open cases to another detectives. When are you thinking of leaving?”

“I’m leaving next Wednesday.”

“That’s two days from now! At the risk of sounding repetitive, are you crazy?”

“Sorry, sir, but I can’t wait.”

Banks put his head on his hands, then looked at Jim in a defeated way.

“Okay, Jim. Bring me your files. Please, tell Megan, Joel, Rafe and Henri about what you’re going to do. They’re going to be overworked for a long month.”

“Thanks, sir.”

“Don’t mention it. And I hope your trip to Peru is successful. Now go to your desk and try to do something useful while you’re here.”

“Yes, sir.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

On Wednesday, Megan took Jim to the airport in her car. Jim couldn’t leave his truck in the parking lot for a whole month.

“Say hello to Sandy for me, Jimbo. I really miss him.”

“I will, Megan. Thanks for the ride. Bye, see you in a month.”

“Bye, Jim.”

When he was in the plane, Jim could see Megan waving him goodbye at the airport’s window. Now, he was in the air, flying to Peru, to his guide. He was happy, but he would be happier when he could hug Blair. Maybe, when they were alone in his tent, he could kiss his guide. Jim smiled. Yes, that he would like to do. Would Blair like to be kissed by him? He didn’t know. He would have to ask him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jim arrived at the city of Iquitos and immediately took a cab to the Anthropological Institute of the Iquitos University. He had previously phoned from Cascade, saying when he was arriving and that he wanted to contact Rainier’s anthropological expedition. He wanted to talk to Blair by radio.

When he arrived to the Institute, he was received by a teacher, Dr. Gabriel Rodríguez, the person in charge of contacting the expeditions that went to the Amazon area. Rodriguez took Jim to a room where there was a radio communication device. He switched it on, and tried to contact the expedition.

After a few minutes, someone answered - it was a woman’s voice. She gave them the expedition’s current location. At Jim’s request, Rodríguez told her a person wanted to talk to Blair Sandburg. A few moments later, Jim could hear Blair’s voice on the radio.

_“Yeah, Blair Sandburg speaking, over.”_

“It’s me, Jim, I came to visit you, over.”

_“Jim! What are you doing in Iquitos? Over.”_

“I needed to see you. Can I join you? Over.”

_“Yeah, of course, Jim, you can come here. You’ll have to bring a tent and some supplies. Over.”_

“Can’t we share a tent? Like when we went camping and fishing? Over.”

_“Yes, Jim. But bring some food and whatever else you need. We are a little tight in supplies. Over.”_

“Roger that, Chief. See you in a few days, then. Over and out.”

_“See you, Jim. Over and out.”_

Jim felt a sense of loss when they cut the communication, but he was happy for having heard his guide’s voice. He thanked Dr. Rodríguez for his help, and asked him if he knew someone that could guide him to the expedition’s site. Dr. Rodríguez recommended a man, Julio Torres, that was one of the best guides he knew, and fortunately, spoke a rather good English and had transportation, too.

Jim took a cab to the hotel where he had made reservations at. He decided that he would contact Torres the next day, and leave immediately for the jungle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Though Jim knew that when he lived with the Chopek they used a natural repellent, he couldn’t remember which herbs they made it with, so he took three tubes of mosquito repellent with him. He also took some canned food. Anything he didn’t use could be left for the members of the expedition. He didn’t planstaying long. Torres would return to Iquitos and wait for his radio call to come back.

His plan was to convince Blair to go back to Cascade. If necessary, he would play the card of his senses, telling Blair that he had trouble with them. It wasn’t a lie, but it was the last resource. First, he would try to convince him by invoking the sentinel-guide connection. For Jim, that connection and the love he felt for his guide were the same thing.

Finally, they arrived, trekking through the jungle, to the expedition’s site. And sure enough, there was Blair, waiting anxiously for his sentinel. He ran towards him and they hugged.

“Jim! I’m happy to see you! How was the trip?”

“Without incidents. How are you?”

“Pretty good.” And in a lower voice. “It’s not that I’m not glad to see you, but why did you come here? Any problems with your senses?”

“No, in fact…” At that moment, a woman in her late forties approached them and extended her hand to Jim, smiling.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Smithson, and you are?”

“I’m Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg’s partner at the CPD. I guess you’re the head of the expedition?” He shook her hand, smiling back.

“Yes, I am, and I have to say that Sandburg’s job here is invaluable.” And looking at Blair, she said, “I hope this visit doesn’t interfere with your work.”

“No, Susan, I don’t think so. Jim lived with the Chopek for eighteen months when he was in the army and speaks Quechua fluently. He will be of much help.”

This turn of events didn’t please Jim much. He didn’t want to help Blair with his tasks, he wanted to take him away from there.

“Sorry, Dr. Smithson, but can I talk to Blair in private, please?”

“Sure.” She went towards a sunshade tent where there were some tables and benches. There were some young men and women sitting there, working.

Blair and Jim went a little further. When they were far enough, Jim put his hands on Blair’s shoulders.

“Chief, I’m going to be straightforward. I want to take you back to Cascade.”

Blair’s eyes widened. “Jim! I can’t go back. I have to work here. We made contact with a local tribe, and you can’t imagine how amazing…”

“Yeah, yeah, Chief, I can imagine it’s awesome, but I need you. I can’t live without you. I’ve been turning crazy alone at the loft. Besides, I realized something very important, something that I want to tell you.”

“What is it, Jim?”

Jim cupped Blair’s face in his hands. “I love you, Blair.”

Blair’s grin was blinding. “Really?”

“Yes, really, and I can’t wait to have you back at the loft and show it to you.”

“Oh, Jim. You can’t imagine how long I waited to hear you say that. But you know the expedition is very important to me.”

Jim let his hands fall, and looked down. He was defeated. The expedition won.

“But you are more important, Jim. Way more important. I’m going back with you.”

Jim looked up again. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard. But Blair was smiling and looking at him with an expression that spoke of volumes of love. Jim took hold of his guide and hugged him with all his strength.

“Thanks, Chief. You won’t regret it. I’ll make it worth for you, I promise.”

Then they heard applauses and hollers from under the sunshade tent. Apparently, Blair’s co-workers were glad about what was happening, though they didn’t know he was leaving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dr. Susan Smithson was very sad about Blair leaving, but she had to let him go, when he told her that his friend was very ill and he had to take care of him in Cascade. It was a very understandable obfuscation, if not a blatant lie.

When they were back in Iquitos, they went to a hotel and made the necessary arrangements to return as soon as possible to Cascade. They didn’t make love in the hotel, they wanted their first time to be at the loft. But they slept together, as close as they could be.

That night they both dreamed of the jaguar and the wolf in the blue jungle. Incacha was there, too, and he gave them his blessing.

 _It was time,_ he told them.

The end.


End file.
